College Is Murder
by Dauntless-born96
Summary: Vlad is in college and is doing great until late one night he gets a visit from otis telling him that D'ablos brother is in town and he wants to kill him. with D'ablos brother Marcus looking to rip him to pieces, he has to protect snow more than ever. why? read to find out. summary stinks but story is awesome! all my Vladimir tod obsessed friends think it is amazing!


**A/N: NELLY LIVES IN THIS ONE! YAY! This story takes place while Vlad is in college. Nelly was turned before she died. Snow is a vampire too. And this is when you find out why her eyes flash iridescent green... telepathic conversations will look like this for example,**

**'snow you look amazing.' I own no characters except a few OC's who are going to be in later chapters that help Snow Vlad Henry and October. Their names are Draven,Jinx,Kaige,Liza and Marcus. ENJOY!**

VLAD P.O.V

Henry and I start walking back to our dorm. Class today was exhausting. I literally felt like I was dying.

"I wish October was here." Henry sighs. I smile.

"I wish snow was here. But she really wanted to be with her foster mom for spring break."

I say. Henry grins wider.

"I know that look, what are you thinking?" I say with a grin I just cant hold back.

" If the girls cant be here, than why don't we go see them." he says.

"Good idea, I mean October is with snow at her foster parents and they both are spending the night with each other." I agree.

Henry's pace increases as he reaches our dorm door. He puts the key in and turns it as he opens the door.

"quick question. Why do we have a key when u can just put a glyph on it?" he asks.

"Don't you think the principal would be a _little _suspicious and angry if I wrote my symbol in _blood_ on this door." I say. He chuckles and steps inside. Before I can set my book bag down, I see an all to familiar purple top hat on a blonde persons head.

"Otis? What are you doing here?" I ask. Trying not to seem to excited. Otis turns around from facing the window to look at me. His face shining in the sunsets light. I caught a glace of his eyes as he turned before his left side of his face was in the shadows. They were bloodshot (no pun intended).

"Good evening Vladimir. I was wondering if I could have a word with you if possible?" he said. His voice was really rough.

"Sure no problem." I say sitting on the edge of my bed.

_'perhaps it would be best if we spoke alone. To not alarm Henry.' _he spoke through telepathy.

I look at Henry to ask him if he could let me speak to Otis alone for a little bit. He nods and steps out of the room.

"Otis. Whats going on?" I ask

"it seems we have a problem. Last week I went to an Elysian council meeting in Russia and I encountered someone I have not spoken to in years. Actually almost 2 centuries." he began.

"Who was it?"

"D'ablo's brother. Marcus."

D'ablo. The very name still haunts my existence. D'ablo who's favorite hobby was to have me killed. Memories filter my mind like a slide show of everything he had put me through. He had a brother? For some unknown reason. I am not surprised. Not in the least.

" He and D'ablo were very close. Apparently even close during the time period when he was trying to end your life. D'ablo was a sort of messenger for Marcus, Marcus has just receives information about D'ablo's death and feels you are responsible. He is coming Vlad." Otis explained. His voice cracked at he is coming. I look at him with reassuring eyes.

"it will be fine Otis. I am the pravus remember, I cant die-"

"Vlad, listen, I know you are the pravus, but why take any chances that could be prevented." he said interrupting me.

" I don't want to risk losing you. Again." I look Otis in the eyes. They were filled hurt.

" I agree with Otis Vlad." Nelly said as she came through the window. My dorm must have a beacon at the top of it that says " VAMPIRE HANGOUT! COME ONE COME ALL!". Otis rolls his eyes and smiles as he walks toward Nelly. He put his arm around her and smiled. She nuzzled into him. Nelly lived because when my poor excuse of a father tried to kill her he wanted us to think she was dead so he drained her just enough by leaving a very small amount of blood in her system that her heart beat was very faint. I was able to stabilize her until Otis came to change her into a vampire. Now, all we REALLY have to worry about now, is my life. AGAIN!

**A/N:ANOTHER EVIL DOER! I came up with the name Marcus because I knew this kid in 1st grade named Marcus and he looked like a psycho killer! He would like...stare at you until you left school and when you came back, he was always staring at someone else. So Marcus wont be a Psycho killer. But there will be a chapter in this story that will be very graphic and descriptive. VIEWER DISCREATION IS ADVISED! okay well, Yours In Eternity **

** -J **


End file.
